Interstellar
by No Fate 1990
Summary: A series of life changing events changes the lives of the Scott Family in which includes Lucas, Peyton, Sawyer, Lucky and Aiden.Reviews are welcome.
1. Bring me back to life

Date: 5-20-2027

Scene: One Tree Hill Highschool Basketball Stadium

Situation: Sawyer's highschool graduation

(It is a very beautiful day in the town of One Tree Hill. The heat is making Sawyer to sweat in her cap and gown)

Announcer(calling out Sawyer's name): Sawyer Brooke Scott

(Emotional, eighteen year old Sawyer walks across the stage to receive her dipolma. The crowd goes wild with excitement)

Principal(shaking Sawyer's hand): Congratulations, Ms. Scott

Sawyer(smiling as she receives her dipolma): Thanks

Principal: You are going to change the world someday

Sawyer(laughing as she walks off the stage): I know

(Lucas, Peyton, Lucky and Brooke shout out Sawyer's name from the bletchers. Sawyer waves back to them as she takes her seat)

Lucas(emotional): My baby girl has finally grown up. I wish that she was a baby again, I miss those days a lot.

Lucky(using her camera to take a picture of Sawyer): Isn't today suppose to be her birthday as well?

Lucas(laughing): Yes, she is eighteen today

Lucky: Its like a double blessing for Sawyer then

Peyton(to Brooke): Brooke, I thank you so much for coming to the graduation

Brooke: No problem, I would do anything for my goddaughter

Three year old Emmanuel Davis(hungry, he whines): Mommy, I am hungry

Brooke(giving Emmanuel to eat): Here you go, my chocolate baby

Emmanuel(eating his snack): Thanks Mommy

Brooke(smiling): No problem, love

Lucky(amused): Auntie Brooke, I find it somewhat cute that you call Eman your chocolate baby

Brooke: Eman may be adopted, but I love him as though he came out of my womb. I love every race including African Americans.

(All of a sudden, two month old Aiden starts crying and Peyton sings him a song to make him fall asleep)

Brooke(becoming sad at the thought of True): I miss my daughter, True Elizabeth Davis. True would've graduated from highschool today if she didn't kill herself three years ago.

Peyton(comforting Brooke): Don't worry, Brooke, True is having a graduation ceremony in heaven

Brooke(wiping a tear off of her face): Definitely

Lucas: I bet Quentin Fields looking after True for you

Brooke(becoming emotional again): Her absence is still crushing the life out of me because I will continue to miss her for as long as I live. I am planning to visit the cemetery after the graduation ceremony. I wouldn't mind to have any company there with me.

Lucky: I hardly knew True, I just knew her as that girl who works at Clothes Over Bros. I tried talking to her once and I got her in trouble with Victoria. According to Victoria, I was distracting True from working. I don't think Victoria likes me at all because I have Down's Syndrome.

Brooke(changing the subject): Lucky, your highschool graduation is only just two years away. I bet that you must be really excited. You can count on me to be at your graduation.

Lucky(showing Brooke her scars): One day while I was raising money for the special olympics, I was hit by a car.

Brooke(shocked): So I have heard

Lucky: Hopefully, nothing bad will happen to me between now and the time of my graduation

Brooke(embracing Lucky): You will live a long life, trust me

(Toward the end of the graduation ceremony, all of the students stand up and throw their caps into the air. Joyful, people run out onto the football field to embrace the graduates and to take pictures. Overcome with emotion, Brooke can't stop crying even in the presence of Sawyer. Sawyer tries her best to cheer up Brooke as much as possible. Brooke's trail of tears follow her to the cemetery where she comes to terms with her loss)


	2. Remember me

Scene 2: The Cemetery

Lucas(reading the inscription on True's tombstone): Here lies a dearly beloved angel, True Elizabeth Davis. True Elizabeth Davis Born 12-20-2008 and Died 4-8-2024

Brooke(crying, she walks away from True's gravesite): It is an extremely emotional moment for me. I find it hard to breathe in this place meaning the cemetery. I don't know what I am doing here today.

Emmanuel(frightened by the sight of seeing Brooke crying): Mommy, please don't cry

Peyton(following Brooke): You wanted to come to the cemetery, remember?

Brooke(turning around, she tries to gain her composure): I thank you for reminding me

Peyton: I think that Ted would love to hear from you

Brooke(placing a snowglobe down beside True's tombstone): This snowglobe is for you, Ted

(A dove flies above Lucas, Peyton, Emmanuel and Brooke. Brooke acknowledges the dove to be True's spirit. While the others are paying respects to True, Lucky visits Quentin Fields' gravesite. Lucky considers Quentin Fields to be her guardian angel)

Lucky(placing a teddy bear down beside Quentin's tombstone): I don't know much about you. All that I do know about you is from dreams.

Quentin Fields(approaching Lucky): Hello, Friend

Lucky(startled, she yells): OH MY GOD

Quentin Fields: I apologize for frightening you

Lucky: I don't understand why you are stalking me instead of visiting those who love and need you the most

Quentin Fields(throwing a basketball at Lucky): Lucky, we have unfinished business. We never had a chance to finish our basketball game.

Lucky(throwing the basketball back at Quentin): I am done with playing games with you. I almost died on the operating table because of you.

Quentin: I will never leave you alone no matter what

True(walking out of the shadows): Whats up, folks?

Quentin(kissing True): I love you

True(smiling): Q, I love you too

Lucky(shocked at the sight of True): OH MY GOD

True(embracing Lucky): I heart you

Lucky: I am going to be known as the girl who can talk to angels all thanks to you. I wonder what is your purpose with me today?

True: Luck, I just wanted to check up on you. By the way, how are you doing?

Lucky: I am fine, I thank you so much for asking. We never had much of a relationship when you were alive. Why start now trying to be my friend?

True: You gonna need someone on your side from time to time

Lucky: Ted, Brooke misses you a lot. You need to come back down to earth before she does something stupid to herself.

True(looking down at the ground): I am not here for her, I am here for you.

Lucky: I see dead people and I can talk to them. I wonder if I am going to die anytime soon?

Quentin(holding True's hand, he leads her back into the shadows): Life is short

(With a heavy heart and conscience, Lucky reunites with her family. During the long drive home, she count the days until the special olympics instead of her upcoming death)


	3. Existing for you

Date: 7-20-2027-Two months later

Scene: The Special Olympics-Stadium

Situation: Lucky is playing in a basketball tournment

(Lucky makes a shot instantly gaining some more points for her team. Lucas, Peyton and Sawyer cheer on Lucky from the sidelines)

Lucas(yelling): Go Lucky

Peyton(yelling): Go Lucky

Sawyer(holding up a sign that says Luck Scott is the best): Go Lucky

(All of the chaos in the atmosphere wakes up Aiden who has been taking a nap. Four month old Aiden starts crying and Peyton tends to him. Lucas watches in amusement as Peyton sings Aiden a song)

Lucas: I predict that Aiden will be a basketball player just like his old man meaning me

Peyton(looking down at Aiden as he sucks on his bottle): We already have one basketball player in the family. We don't need to have another one.

Sawyer(looking around the stadium for Brooke): Auntie Brooke should be here. I don't understand why she isn't here to support Lucky.

Peyton: Sawyer, Brooke had to work today so she couldn't make it to the game.

Sawyer(let down): Thats too bad, Lucky would've wanted her to be here

Peyton(let down): I know

Sawyer: The time is drawing close for me to go to college. I will move into my dorm room on August fourth. I am going to miss coming to the special olympics a lot. Hopefully, my absence will not affect Lucky's game while I am away at Havard.

Lucas: You can count on me to be there for Lucky on your behalf

Sawyer: Thanks, Dad, Lucky could always use some motivation from time to time

Lucas: By the way, I will have a book signing on the same day that you go to Havard. I will understand if you won't be able to attend the book signing at Borders.

Sawyer: I will try my best to be there, but I am not making any promises


	4. Ascension

Date: 8-4-2027

Scene: Borders

Situation: Lucky and Lucas are attending a book signing for My Funny Blue Valentine. My Funny Blue Valentine is a new book that Lucas has written. Their lives cross paths with Lucas' ex girlfriend, Lindsey and her son, Jonathan.

Lucas: Luck, I thank you so much for coming to the book signing today

Lucky: No problem, I have nothing else to do

Lucas: You could be at home right now helping Sawyer move out of the house or helping Peyton with Aiden

Lucky: And yet I am here at Borders with you

Lucas: Thats so sweet of you, your support speaks volumes to me

Lucky(becoming sad): Daddy, noone is stopping by to get your autograph

Lucas: Don't worry, we will get some customers really soon

Lucky(reading a page out of Lucas' new book): I dedicate this book to my wife and our children

Lucas(getting out a pen): Luck, do you want me to sign your book?

Lucky(confused): Is this book mine?

Lucas: Yes of course, that book is yours to keep. Since you are my daughter, you will get a book for free. You don't have to pay me back with money because you inspired me to write the book.

Lucky(giving her book to Lucas to sign): Thanks, daddy, you can sign my book

Lucas(signing the book): I thank you for being my first customer

Lucky(smiling): You are welcome

Lindsey(holding Jonathan's hand, she approaches Lucas and Lucky): Hello, Lucas

Lucas(blushing out of embrassment): Hello, Lindsey

Lindsey(giving two copies of the same book to Lucas to sign): Can you please sign my book and my son's book as well?

Lucas(signing the books): Yes of course

Lindsey(smiling): Thanks

Lucas(giving Lindsey back her books): You are welcome

Lindsey(to Lucky): What is your name, sweetheart?

Lucky: Ma'am, my name is Lucky

Lindsey: Sweetheart, you have a very pretty unique name. My name is Lindsey and I used to be a very close dear friend of your dad back in the day.

Lucky: I have a older sister named Sawyer and she is eighteen. She just graduated from highschool in May of this year.

Lindsey(teasing Lucas): You and Peyton are surely a perfect match

Lucas(laughing): I know

Lindsey(showing Lucas her wedding ring): I am married myself as well

Lucas(admiring Lindsey's big diamond ring): I can see that

Jonathan(to Lucky): Hello, Lucky

Lucky(smiling): Hello, Jonathan

Lucas(suspicious, he questions Jonathan): Where do you know my daughter from?

Jonathan: Mr. Scott, I know Lucky from school. We used to be in the same English class together.

Lucas: I thank you for explaining

Lindsey(grabbing hold of Jonathan, she leads him away from Lucky and Lucas): It is time for us to go home now, John

Jonathan(looking back, he shouts): I will see you around, Luck

Lucas(to Lucky): Do you have a crush on Jonathan?

Lucky(blushing, she lies): No way, John is totally out of my league

Lucas(doubtful): I don't believe you

(All of a sudden, people start coming out of the woodworks wanting Lucas' autograph. A line begins to form out of the door and Lucas and Lucky welcome in chaos)

Scene 2: The Scotts' house-after the book signing

Situation: Sawyer is saying her goodbyes. Everyone has gathered around the front door to hug Sawyer goodbye.

Lucas(coming back into the house after putting some more suitcases into Sawyer's car): I think that you are now ready for your road trip

Sawyer(crying as she embraces Lucas): I love you

Lucas(holding Sawyer very tightly): I love you too

Sawyer(holding Aiden in her arms): Goodbye, my sweet Aiden

(Aiden just cooes making Sawyer and the others laugh for a moment)

Sawyer(placing Aiden back into Peyton's arms): He is quite one big little fellow

Peyton(kissing Sawyer): I love you

Sawyer(smiling): I love you too

Lucky(complaining): Sawyer, where is my hug?

Sawyer(embracing Lucky): I am giving you a hug, are you happy now?

Lucky(laughing): Yes

Sawyer(walking out of the door, she orders Lucky): Don't forget to facebook me

Lucky(closing the door on Sawyer): You can count on me to remain in contact with you throughout the school year and so forth

(Somewhat emotional, Sawyer gets into her car and then drives away carrying Lucky's heart along with her)


	5. Remnants of US

Date: 8-11-2027

Lucky's p.o.v

Remnants of us,

many unborn dreams.

There is always

tomorrow or maybe

not. Afraid to let go,

I tie a really tight

knot around your heart.

Please take me back to

the start before we created

art with our tears. Please

take me back to the start

before we found a good reason

to depart from each other.

Remnants of us, these memories

will continue to breathe

beyond the grave.


	6. Tears of an angel

Date: 8-11-2027

Situation: It is Lucky's first day of school as a Junior

Scene 1: The Scott's House-Dining room

(Before Lucky catches the bus for school, she eats breakfast with her family)

Lucas(putting syrup on his pancakes): Lucky, today is your first day of school. I bet you are excited about going back to school.

Lucky(becoming sad at the thought of Sawyer): Going back to school will feel strange without Sawyer being there

Peyton(feeding Aiden small pieces of a pancake): Sawyer will be at school with you in spirit

Lucky(taking a bite out of her pancake): At least I will still have Skylar

Lucas: Skylar is so sweet to you, you should never stop being her friend

Lucky(standing up, she checks her watch): I have to go right now, the bus is on its way to pick me up

(Lucky embraces Lucas and Peyton and then she leaves the house to catch the bus)

Scene 2: Lunchtime-One Tree Hill Highschool-The Lunchroom

Situation: Lucky is eating lunch with Skylar

Skylar(playing around with her food): Luck, how has your day been going so far?

Lucky(taking a bite out of her food): Sky, my day has been going great. I thank you so much for asking.

Skylar: My day just got little bit exciting all thanks to you

Lucky: I never want to stop reaching for the sky

Skylar: You are just like me and thats why I like you so much

(All of a sudden, chaos breaks out in the lunchroom and several students are shot. The lives of Skylar and Lucky are caught in the crossfire. The angry and revengeful gunman shoots Lucky in the heart before she can run out of the lunchroom with Skylar. Crying, Skylar carries Lucky's bleeding dying body to the library out of fear that she might be the next one to get shot. Meanwhile, the world is a blur to Lucky as she walks through heaven's gates and reunites True Davis and Quentin Fields. Unconscious, Lucky is unaware that her family is suffering in the aftermath of her death)


	7. Hear you me, my friend

Scene: The Hospital

(Emotionally distraught, a very heart broken Brooke Davis enters the building where the spirit of depression is heavy. Brooke is in mourning along with the Scott Family. Emmanuel is too young to understand the circumstance in which is at hand )

Brooke(sobbing): I watched the news

Lucas(choked up, he stutters): There..was..a school shooting

Brooke(shaking with nervousness): How is Lucky doing?

Peyton(sobbing as she embraces Brooke): Brooke, Lucky was shot in the heart. She is gone, Brooke, we lost her.

Brooke(Devastated, she pushes Peyton away from her): NO!

(Crying, Brooke then falls down on her knees at the thought of True)

Sawyer(helping Brooke off her feet): Lucky is now in the arms of an angel

Brooke(wiping a tear off her face): Just like Ted

Emmanuel(frightened by the sight of seeing Brooke crying): Mommy, please don't cry

Brooke(embracing Emmanuel): Emmanuel, you are just too young to understand and thats ok

Skylar(crying, she sings to herself): May angels lead you in. Hear you me, my friend.

(Scene: Lucas' Flashback)

Date: 12-11-2010

Situation: Peyton is walking through the park with Lucas. Sawyer is sleeping in her stroller while Lucas and Peyton talk.

Peyton (admiring her growing baby bump): I am seven months pregnant. Thank God, I have been able to make it this far in my pregnancy.

Lucas (pushing Sawyer's stroller): I wish yesterday never happened

Peyton (walking beside Lucas): Why?

Lucas: Yesterday the doctor told us that Lucky has Downs Syndrome, remember?

Peyton: Our lives indeed changed forever yesterday

Lucas: I don't know how I am suppose to love a special needs child?

Peyton (referring to Lucky): This baby needs your unconditional love and support

Lucas (uncertain): I don't know

Peyton (choked up): Why not?!

Lucas: Its different

(Carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders, Peyton starts crying. Lucas feels guilty because he knows he has broken Peyton's heart)

Lucas (Sympathetic, he embraces Peyton): I am sorry for breaking your heart

Peyton (sniffling): I forgive you, Luke

Lucas: I never imagined myself having a special needs child, but it is what it is. I will love Lucky nearly as much as I love Sawyer.

Peyton (kissing Lucas): I love you

Lucas (kissing Peyton): I love you too

(Scene: Peyton's flashback)

Date: 12-25-2010

Situation: Christmas Morning

(Lucas, one year old Sawyer and a seven month pregnant Peyton have gathered around the Christmas tree to open their presents)

Lucas (touching Peyton's stomach, he talks to the baby): Merry Christmas, baby, I love you

Peyton (feeling a sharp pain in her stomach): Ouch..

Lucas (concerned): Peyton, what is your problem?

Peyton (clutching her stomach): The baby kicked

Lucas (feeling the baby move within Peyton): Lucky is surely one restless soul, may God bless her heart.

Peyton (emotional): Luke, we surely did create a miracle. Our little princess will make her debut in about two months from now. Lucky has Downs Syndrome, but I will still love her anyway.

Lucas (passionately kissing Peyton): I love you

Peyton (passionately kissing Lucas): I love you too

Lucas (putting a charmed bracelet around Peyton's wrist): Merry Christmas, honey, this charmed bracelet is for you.

Peyton (smiling): Thanks

Lucas (smiling): You are welcome

Peyton (putting a golden watch around Lucas' wrist): I brought you a watch for Christmas

Lucas (looking at his watch): I love my watch so thanks

Sawyer (presenting Peyton with a drawing): Mommy, I drew a picture

Peyton (looking at the picture): Sawyer, you drew us as a family of four

Sawyer (anxious): Do you like my picture?

Peyton (hugging Sawyer): Yes of course

Lucas: Sawyer, you will be such a great big sister

Sawyer (excited): I can't wait to meet Lucky. When will she get here?

Lucas: Lucky will be born in February, thats only just two months away. You need to remain patient until then.

Sawyer: OK, daddy

Lucas (giving Sawyer a doll): You can play with this doll until your sister arrives

Sawyer (Smiling, she holds her doll close to her chest): Thanks, daddy

(Scene: Flashback)

Date: 2-14-2011

Situation: Lucky is born

Scene: Afterbirth-The Hospital-Peyton's recovery room

(Still recovering from giving birth, Peyton rests in the bed holding Lucky)

Peyton (talking to Lucky): I love you so very much, my miracle baby

Lucas (looking down at Lucky who is sleeping in Peyton's arms): Lucky is a precious little angel

Karen (walking into the room with Sawyer): I am a grandma for the second time

Lucas (embracing Karen): I love you, Mom

Karen: Lucas, I love you too

Peyton (introducing Sawyer to Lucky): Sawyer, this is your little sister Lucky

Sawyer (smiling at Lucky): Hello, Lucky, I am Sawyer

Lucas (talking about Sawyer and Lucky): They are going to be best friends forever

Peyton (laughing): Definitely

Karen (laughing): Yes

Peyton (choked up): Lucky was worth the pain of childbirth

Karen: How was giving birth for you, Peyton?

Peyton: Giving birth was actually very traumatizing

Karen: How so?

Peyton (crying): The doctor had to use forceps because Lucky was stuck in the birth canal. Besides losing blood, I tore a lot during the birth.

Karen (embracing Peyton): Thank God, you are alive

Peyton (sniffling): I know, its a miracle

Lucas (emotional, he removes a strand of hair away from Peyton's face): I love you

Peyton (smiling): I love you too

Lucas (sniffling): I am lucky because you are in my life

Peyton: I am blessed

Lucas (taking Peyton's hand in his hand): Happy Valentines' Day, Sweetheart


	8. Extraterrestrial

Extraterrestrial

A life to remember,

the everpresent ghost,

spirit of the night who

is my immortal. When

God sends an angel,

it is a neverending

self sacrifice and

bittersweet surrender.

Giving into the call from

up above, love can be

found in a drop of blood.

A dove is a sign of good

luck, soul food for those

who may be dying and

crying. The flood gates

are wide open in preparation

to receive starcrossed lovers

and soul mates. Dawn of destiny,

dawn of the phoenix, may this

holy celestial light fix the hearts

of those who may be lost or

undergoing a trial. This is how

a resurrection really feels like;

make, bake, shake or break it.


	9. A silent departure

Song: Slipped Away by Avril Lavigne

na na, na na na, na na, I miss you, miss you so bad, I don't forget you, oh its sad, I hope you can hear me, I remember it clearly

Lucas: Quietly, you passed me by. Unavoidable, fate captured your heart before I could build a bridge of communication. I miss you and so does everyone else. Even in death, your legacy lives on. Time proves just how strong you really were in your faith. One day you will experience a resurrection. Under the ground, you now rest in peace. Come and chase after me, shadows. Halfway empty, will I be the next one to go up with the angels?. All I ever needed was relief instead of grief. I believe we will see each other again so please don't say goodbye. Remember me and hold onto our memories forever.

The day you slipped away was the day, I found it won't be the same, ooooh na na na na na na na

Peyton: Landslide, one mental roadblock. Vanishing dreams, echoes of an once successful life. Relentless determination, one momentary celebration, genesis. Unwanted karma, end of days drama. X marks the sport where I lost all hope and said it was game over. I will be forever stuck at the crossroads. Sorrowful beauty, tears of the ocean. Eternal internal confusion, nevertheless a dark blurry future. Constant pure self torture, echoes of what could've should've would've been.

I didn't get around to kiss you goodbye on the hand, I wish that I could see you again, I know that I can't, I hope you can hear me cause I remember it clearly

Sawyer: Like a ghost, you walk in and out of my life. Only God knows what will become of you in the future. Now is the time to talk instead of later on. Game over or may be not?! One day angels will carry you home to heaven. I wonder how life on the other side has been treating you? Never far behind, I will always find you. Goodbye tastes bittersweet in my mouth. One affectionate gesture, one creative mind can make a huge difference. Never again, will the wind whisper your name. Even if everything fades to black, I will never lack a guardian angel.

The day you slipped away was the day I found it won't be the same, ooh

Lucas: Viewing everything in shades of gray, its such a tiresome fray. Please hold back the rain. I am not ready to cry yet. Luminous sunset, lighthearted joy, a smile to hide the pain. Unbreakable strength, unrestrained power, a positive attitude. Please hold back the rain. I am not ready to cry yet. My body is not ready to give up the ghost and sing a sad melody. The trick to overcome any heartache is to keep on breathing. Fragile is life is short. I am smart enough to know never take a beautiful sunny day for granted. I bet I can find a way to heal my soul without your help. You save whatever you have to say for another time. Our long hard conversations turn my world upside down. I embrace the dawn anyway. Although I don't cry out loud, my spirit grieves from within. Sensitive, the angel cherishes what used to be and what is yet to arise.

I had my wake up, won't you wake up, I keep asking why and I can't take it it wasn't fake, it happened, you passed by

Peyton: Falling backwards, unfathomable reasons. Needless solutions, a wheel of fortune. Radioactive bombs, the bittersweet truth. Happenstance, your decisions and unfinished projects. Odds and ends, unjustified questionable motives. Repetitive heartbreaks, extremely sensitive vulnerable spots. Lingering roadblocks, inerasable mistakes, early winter snowfall. Living forever is only just a pipe dream. A scream yet to be heard, impulse. Take a step back for a moment, hands of , miscommunication, echoes of mercy.

Now you are gone, now you are gone, there you go, somewhere I can't bring you back, now you are gone, now you are gone, there you go, there you go, there you go, somewhere you're not coming back

Sawyer: Sacrificial offerings, unappreciated blessings. Remnants of yesterday, easily forgettable accomplishments. Goodluck doesn't exist. Right stuck in the middle of everything, echoes of what could've should've would've been. The inevitable slow fade back to black, a life taken for granted. Karma, early winter blues.

The day you slipped away was the day I found it won't be the same ooooh na na na na na na na I miss you


	10. Vapor

Song: Like You by Evanescence

Stay low, soft and dreamless far beneath my nightmares and loneliness, I hate me for breathing without you, I don't want to feel anymore for you

Sawyer: Feel nothing at all, always stay strong. Longsuffering will end soon. Life here on the moon is fantastic. Elastic strain, numbness, deep hidden emotional pain.

Grieving for you, I'm not grieving for you, nothing real love can't undo and though I may have lost my way, all paths lead straight to you

Peyton: Prepare for the inevitable, release the from everything that reminded you of hope. Pray or say nomore today. A perfect time to cry is right nowRamble on, carry on, dream on. Echoes of lost innocence, fallen angels, life's unappreciated blessings. End of the world, constant fear, take my breath away.

I long to be like you, lie cold in the ground like you

Lucas:Cloudy gray skies surround us. Who knew I would lose you? Who knew you were an angel all along? Safe and sound, you now sleep underground. I bet you are comfortably carefree. In your absence, there's nothing left to do or say. I miss you very much. Is heaven real? How has the afterlife been treating you? Someday wewill reunite and ignite the fire within our hearts. I pray Jesus may carry me through this fray, living in a world without you. Even if you're gone, your legacy lives on. It is not my time to die yet. The sunset holds its breath for a while. Your unexpectant death has taught me to cherish every precious moment. Comfortably carefree, I breathe and see the world through brand new eyes. Hope and gratitude makes my cup to overflow with joy. I am thankful for God's provision, protection and blessings twenty four seven. I have reached a point of surrender and contentment.

Halo blinding wall between us melts away and leave us alone again, humming haunted somewhere out there, I believe our love can see us through in death

Sawyer: Complete Surrender, a time to be tender and yet firm. Sacrificial love offering, hope of a new beginning. One temporary first last breath of life, point of no return. Rapid transition, inevitable collision. Silence in the absence of noise, momentary glee, eternal internal contentment. Liberation, learning to let you go and moving forward.

I long to be like you, lie cold in the ground like you, there's room inside for two and I'm not grieving for you, I'm coming for you

Peyton: Fading lost hope, echoes of success and common sense. Empty restless hands, damaged goods. Excitement, absolute pure words of wisdom, heavenly kingdom of love. One last chance to rise above the ashes, peace in the absence of noise, eternal internal silence. Rivers yet to be cried, a faith yet to be shakened.

You're not alone no matter what they told you, you're not alone, I'll be right beside you forevermore

Lucas: Harsh awakening, unexplainable unwanted tragedies. Glorious travail, our last hope. The time to rebuild and start over again. Once blind, we now see how truly fragile and short life can be. Jubilee, one brief moment of sweet relief instead of grief. You depend on me for strength and your faith is renewed.

I long to be like you, sis, lie cold in the ground like you, there's room inside for two and I'm not grieving for you

Sawyer: Gentle quiet Spirit, rest in the Lord. Angel of mercy, constantly bleeding heart, easily forgettable invincible person. X marks the spot where you disappeared without a word. Heaven takes you back to the start, the beginning of your existence. A good safe place to hide is inside your mind. Liberated free stallion, Everpresent ghost with an one million dollar smile.

And as we lay in silent bliss I know you remember me, I long to be like you, lie cold in the ground like you, there's room inside for two and I'm not grieving for you, I'm coming for you


	11. Efflorescence

**Date: 2-14-2011**

Lucas' p.o.v

Heart wrenching, feminine screams shake the heavens and the ground underneath my feet. Childbirth, this is her hell on earth. She puts all of

her faith into this tiny miracle that we created nine months ago. Fairytale like dreams unfold before us in the form of ocean waves. What is hope

in the absence of joy? Merciful, grace is patience is longsuffering. Its hard to think positive thoughts when my beloved is suffering and all I know

is pain. Sensitive, my bleeding heart tastes the rain meaning teardrops. A complication arises, Peyton is having trouble breathing. A nurse places

an oxygen mask on her by which makes breathing more easier. A second complication arises, Our daughter's heartbeat is going down. She is also

stuck in the birth canal. The doctor uses forceps to bring forth the baby. Emotional, Peyton holds onto my clothes very tightly. My encouraging words

help her to forget about the pain for a little bit. Tearing and losing a lot of blood are the possible risk factors for Peyton during this procedure. Sadly,

she starts bleeding heavily and tearing at the same time. Her first main priority is bringing our daughter into the world, therefore she neglects her health.

Silently, Lucky Haley Scott enters the world weighing seven minutes pass before Peyton and I can hear Lucky's first cry. A nurse applies oxygen to Lucky's lungs and

Lucky lets out a big loud cry. Hearing Lucky cry sounds like music to my ears and I can't fight back the tears. Smiling, the nurse presents Peyton with Lucky who is

wrapped up in a pink blanket. Crying, Peyton breastfeeds Lucky. right in front of me. Lucky has the following physical features: soft pale white skin, Peyton's green eyes

along with my nose and lips. Sawyer looks more like me. Although Lucky has Down Syndrome, I still love her and Sawyer equally. I love my three beautiful angels because

they have given me hope, joy and faith. The dawn of a new life makes me feel less broken and depressed. Loved, I am sure I will be able to survive through the winter

and live long enough to see tomorrow.

**DATE: 2-14-2011-Valentines' Day**

Peyton's p.o.v

A heavy downpour describes these tears of mine. Please ease my pain and erase my scars. My silent prayers, screams collide into each other like music notes.

In a world where love is a sacrificial offering, I give you all of me. I breathe and push beyond the great divide, a bloody beautiful crimson tide. Fearless, you leave

your tomb, the womb. I receive you with arms wide open. I never once leave your side. You are my miracle that is a gift sent from heaven above.


	12. Nimbus

Scene: Alternative Universe

Date: 5-20-2029

Lucky's p.o.v

It is a very beautiful day in One Tree Hill. Today marks a very special important milestone, my high school graduation. The scorching heat makes me to sweat in my cap

and gown in the high school football stadium. "Lucky Haley Scott" the announcer shouts from the podium. Joyfully, I walk across the stage to receive my diploma. The

crowd goes wild with excitement. "Congratulations, " the principal smiles shaking my hand. "Thanks" I smile receiving my high school diploma. "You are going

to change the world someday" the principal predicts. "I know" I laugh walking off the stage. My family including Auntie Brooke and Emmanuel shout out my name from

the bletchers. I wave back to them as I take my seat. I wish that grandma Ellie, grandpa Dan, grandpa Keith and True were alive to see me graduate. I can imagine

them smiling down on me. Toward the end of the graduation ceremony, all of the students stand up and throw their caps into the air. Ecstatic, people run out onto the

football field to embrace the graduates and to take pictures. I spend my time taking pictures with my family and saying farewell to my friends. Back at the house, my

family and I have a party where we play twister along with some other games.

* * *

><p>Date: 10-29-2033<p>

Sawyer's p.o.v

My lady parts are exposed for all the world to see in the delivery room. Thankfully, my Dad and six year old Aidan are waiting outside in the lobby instead of being

in here with me. I have allowed Brendan (my husband), Lucky and mom to join me in the delivery room. Restless, they support me through a long difficult labor.

Slowly, Gabriel (my son) moves down the birth canal. The urge to push unbearable for me. I push through the pain although I am feeling quite uncomfortable

at the moment. My screams shake the ground underneath the bed. I bet that they can probably be heard in the room below me. "I can't do this, it is too hard"

doubtful, I sob. "Sawyer, you are superwoman" Brendan encourages me. "You are a warrior princess" Lucky adds. "OH MY GOD, I can see the baby's head. The baby

has a full set of hair" emotional, mom points out giving me some more motivation. I push one more last time and Gabriel comes into the world crying up a storm.

There tears in my eyes as I hold Gabriel and breast feed him for the first time. I am only just twenty four years old, but it has been a dream of mine to be a mother

for a very long time.

* * *

><p>Date: 6-25-2034<p>

Peyton's p.o.v

Strangely, I discovered I was pregnant on the same day of Gabriel's birth. Here I am in the hospital and giving birth nine months later. Who knew a forty eight year old

woman such as myself could have a baby? The baby was unplanned, but Lucas and I still love our daughter. Thankfully, I didn't experience any complications during the

pregnancy or birth. Hope Faith Scott entered the world with a clean bill of health. Sawyer, Lucky and Aidan love their new sister. I predict they are going to be best

friends forever.

* * *

><p>Date: 5-24-2037<p>

Lucas' p.o.v

Choked up, I escort Lucky down the aisle. Lucky is getting married today and its really bittersweet letting her go. I willingly hand her over to Jonathan (Lucky's

soon to be husband). Deeply in love, they say their vows with passion. I pray that their marriage will last for a very long time. I am looking forward to being a

grandfather again in the near future. Blessed, life is beautiful.

* * *

><p>Date: 8-8-2038<p>

Aidan's p.o.v

Back at the crossroads, logic is nostalgia. Offbeat poetic tragedy, winter's child. Inborn freewill, naked vulnerability, teachable laughable moments. Equilibrium, roadblocks of

the mind. Overhanging dark gray clouds, secret open doors. Everpresent wind of change, redeeming glory. Epic odyssey, nighttime joyride. Inner reflection, time to relax and

exhale. Your sanctuary will be my home forever, love.

* * *

><p>Date: 6-25-2050<p>

Hope's p.o.v

Living with a purpose, I am indeed suppose to be here on the earth. I celebrate my birth date and appreciate the lord for working through my parents to bring me into the

world. I reflect back on my life and my accomplishments outweigh my disappointments. Holding for far much more greater value than diamonds, to be alive for me is a gift.

My life does matter to the world nearly as much as having water in the human body. My life does matter to the world nearly as much as having melody in a piece of music.


	13. Dwelling

Lucky's p.o.v

Homebound solitude, universal peace. Beautiful amazing grace, Reconciliation.

Important significance, sustainable childish innocence, opalescent skyline.

Lifesaving hope, indissoluble strength. Thoughtless mindless escape, an unfamiliar landscape.

Dawn of rebirth, elements of nature. Constant ghostly presence, an unexpected uninvited

divine visitation, December's blessings. End of the bloodshed, life's awkward quiet moments.

Interwoven destinies, soft cookie dough hearts, marble angel statues. A black and white movie

without any sound, tedious delicate mediocre freedom, an excitement for something far much more

greater. A short-lived phenomenon, yesterday's remnants, dejavu. Help from elsewhere, an eyewitness

to history, a righteous religious saint.


	14. Unspoken grace

Date: 8-11-2027 (Reality)

Sawyer's p.o.v

Back to December

Longsuffering patience

Eternal internal rock bottom

Spirit of surrender

Strange beautiful masterpiece

Invincible imaginary redeemer

Lingering breath of life

Evanescent dreams, seamless senseless material things

Needles and pins, these nails of the cross speak louder than words

Continuous state of grace, constant celestial presence in the world

Ephemeral is life is fragile just like a human being


	15. Remnants

Date: 8-11-2027 (reality)

Peyton's p.o.v

Shadow of the day

Ethereal silent world of hurt

River deep sorrow

Affliction

Passable secret anguish

Heart of an unborn tomorrow

Under the sea

Rest in peace

These burdens of mine

Steal my sunshine


	16. Eternity's dissolution

Date: 8-11-2027 (Reality)

Lucas' p.o.v

Back at the crossroads, I struggle to breakaway from you.

History has a really tight hold on us. A hazy daze, the

distinction between the you that I know and the you that

I don't know. Gathering dust, one great unsolved mystery,

your questionable unexplainable motives. Endless twilight,

echoes of what could've should've would've been. A long-awaited

overdue goodbye, eternity's dissolution. Rust, redundant past lives,

the broken body of Christ. Beckoning ocean waves, irreplaceable sacred

items, my memories and flashbacks. Still holding onto a dying dream,

I live in a fantasy world. Starting over again won't be easy, but I will try to embrace

change.


	17. Magenta skies

Peyton's p.o.v

Small talk gets us nowhere

Maybe I am better off staying withdrawn after all

A walk to remember, our long journey together is worthwhile for a little bit

Love is a gift of sacrifice

Left alone, I am on my own again

Inaudible symphony, my shutdown mode

Falling through the cracks, noise has no place in my sanctuary

Endless is this struggle to find my voice

Even if I lose the battle, my soul remains a blossoming rose

Lingering around, one sound from heaven will be enough to comfort me

I guard my heart and build up a wall between us

These awkward quiet moments give us a chance to reflect, reminiscence and plan our next move

Take back the night please, daylight, hindsight

Lonesome, where on earth do you call your home?

Even though you are mute, I still wonder what you are thinking about


	18. Easily disturbed

Sawyer's p.o.v

Turbulent serenity

Agitation

X marks the spot where I lost my patience

I am easily disturbed

Caught up in limbo

Rage crawls from underneath the surface

A beautiful disaster

Zero degrees Celsius

You help me see the light, solitude


	19. Mindless Vocation

Lucky's p.o.v

Traveling light, forty eight hour spiritual high.

An undying immortal, a wandering soul drifts

from place to place. Live for the moment, infinite

infant innocence. Heavenly ocean blue sky never

say goodbye or goodnight. Endless bliss, a kiss of

life is worth more than any palace. Daughter of nature,

thoughtless mirth embrace the dawn. Rebirth provides

hope and strength for those who are facing death. Who

knows how long this love song, new adventure will last?


	20. Beautifully heartbreaking

Lucas' p.o.v

Omnipresent, change grabs hold of the reins this time around.

I turn to a brand new page in the story of my life.

My heart is not your home anymore. Where on earth

is your home outside this cage? You discover your

self worth elsewhere, Rome. I want to feel something

for you, but the tears will not come. Some people would

say that I am not making a mistake in letting you go. Underattack,

these blue skies are as black as night. Where has the light in your

eyes gone to? Whatever happened to all of the passion and desire

that once consumed us? Set on fire, dying pipe dreams are put

on hold until hope breaks the mold. I kiss your ghost, I am learning

to miss you. Your afterglow, I consider your shadow to be beautifully

heartbreaking every hour. You are free enough to breathe and fly like a bird

into Jesus' arms. Godspeed and goodluck with everything, my friend.


	21. Emotionally tired

Peyton's p.o.v

Wait, wonder, wander and bleed

I tell my lonesome soul

Love is a cross that I carry twenty four seven

Liberate me, no, please never let me go

Once in a lifetime special divine connection

Waves of undying devotion

I watch you walk off into the sunset

The history that we share is what keeps me holding onto you time after time

Chilly winds of change rearrange my schedule

How many more days are you going to give me the silent treatment?

Angel of the abyss

Scarlet serenity

Emotionally tired heart of mine


	22. Rusty hazy daze

Sawyer's p.o.v

Chronic rapid changes

Heart and soul of what it means to be alive

Roller coaster of emotions

Open my eyes to the truth

Nighttime comfort

Indescribable joy and peace

Continuous personal and spiritual growth

A time to reinvent myself

Temporary distance between us

Calamity

Holes in the world

Adrift dead people

Nevertheless drama

Glorious karma

Eerie dark blurry future


	23. Eternal internal downpour

Lucky's p.o.v

Winter's blessings, an internal eternal downpour. Late night

rhythm and blues, lamentations. Birthday wishes, one big epic

snowfall, pieces of my ice cream cake. Wake me up inside,

illuminating light, star of Bethlehem. The nativity speaks of

hope in the aftermath of tragedy. Sweet noel, a red bloody

newborn Christmas baby. I discover wisdom and freedom in

the kingdom of heaven. Shutdown, the church's doors are now closed.

I wonder where on earth is your heart? Saying goodbye is bittersweet, but I know it doesn't

mark the end of us. Independent, you fly on one broken wing these days. We all are lonely scattered

souls in the end. Is this a good or bad thing? You leave my heart hanging and bleeding for an eternity.

Finally wide awake, I see your true colors. A new year comes and I worry about the past anymore.

A gift of sacrifice, learning to carry on without you. Time only knows if we will ever encounter each other again.

I still wish you goodluck anyway.


	24. Dying within myself

Sawyer's p.o.v

Silly old pipe dreams give me false hope.

Easily broken, these promises are roses

worth throwing away everyday. Heartbreak

cuts so smoothly into my chest. Doubt takes

the best of me every time. I don't have a locket

nor a dime in my pocket but only a rosary. I am

dying slowly, why can't this pain end any quickly?

Living without a purpose, I always have something

to lose in the end. My home in a foreign land, my

best friend death offers me a hand to hold. Living,

whats the point? really. Feeling less strong, I pause

and reflect upon wherever I went wrong in my life.

Torn asunder, I cry and then surrender. I try to

breathe again, but the words still won't come.

Stumbling, faith walks on a very tight rope.

I don't know if I can cope with another

year of life. Jubilee overcomes the

night and daylight awakens my soul.


End file.
